Antes de Partir
by moniklaa
Summary: Sus ultimo minutos antes de morir, antes que su alma se píerda o se salve…
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Antes De Morir… 1/3  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento General: Tess Mercer… Lionel Luthor, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, Clark Kent; Tess/Ollie (pasado), Tess/Lex (pasado-fraternal), Clark/Tess (platonico).  
>PersonajesEmparejamiento x Capitulo: Tess Mercer, Lionel Luthor, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor.  
>Clasificación: PG-13 o R, no lo sé.<br>Wordcount: +1,935.  
>SpoilerAdvertencias x Capitulo: Finale (10x21-22),Abandonad (10x08), Toxic (8x03),info. Committed (8x05).  
>Resumen General: Sus ultimos minutos antes de morir, antes que su alma se píerda o se salve…<br>N/A: Nada, solo… mi unico personaje femenino favorito en toda la historia de Smallville fue Tess Mercer, no soy una loista -no desde de 2008-; un intento desesperado supongo; no soy buena en los One-short y nunca lo sere, y sé que clois manda, como podria olvidarlo.  
>Pero pensando en un comentario de Kiara-Lane sobre las variadades de parejas posible e imposibles de Smallville desee escribir algo de mi propio gusto,-no se equivoquen, no hay nada Cless- …centrado en Tess Mercer y su Final en Smallville.<br>Y realmente espero que alguien lo lea, aunque mis esperanzas a estas alturas se han agotado.

& & & & & &

___"I haven't ever really found a place that I call home__  
>I never stick around quite long enough to make it<em>_  
>I apologize that once again I'm not in love…"<em>__

_..While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down…___

_…Well I deserve nothing more than I get__  
>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>_  
>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>_  
>Cos nothing I have is truly mine…"<em>_  
><em>  
>"Life For Rent" interprete <strong>Dido.<strong>

Capitulo 1 : ¡VUELVE A DONDE COMENZO TODO!

¡ANTES!  
>La oscuridad la llamaba de nuevo, en una voz extrañamente familiar y desagradable… con la cara de una mujer mayor en buscar de su pequeña… Tess no era esa pequeña, pero la mujer no dejaría de insistir para atraerla.<p>

-"Naciste para la oscuridad… pero después te desviaste para la luz"

La vieja observo a su alrededor, la mansión en escombros… las que unas vez fueron magistrales pared estaban quebrajadas y ennegrecida… como la familia que una vez la habito.

-"¡Quiero darle a tu alma la vida eterna!"

Tess se dio la vuelta enroscando los planos para remoler su linaje o lo que lo representaba mejor que nada, la voz de la mujer se así más desesperada.

-"¡Por favor Lutessa, permíteme salvarte!"

& & & & & &

¡AHORA!  
>Un escalofrió masivo recorrió su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda sabiendo que ante aquella llegada a sus extremidades estas no permanecerían de pie, todo su cuerpo se inclino listo para caer al suelo cuando unas manos firme y sagaces la detuvieron con calma y la ayudaron a bajar con lentitud amortiguando el golpe.<p>

Eran manos traidoras aferrándola a un regazo sin corazón.  
>Vuelve al inicio de todo, su mente nublada gritaba…<p>

& & & & & &

¡ANTES!  
>Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, las siluetas fuera del cristal fácilmente parecían adquirir vida y moverse en una danza hipnótica, había algo siniestro en ellas para una niña pequeña, oh; las luces, esas pequeñas chispas brillantes en el roció del cristal parecía luchar contra la oscuridad sin conseguir gran efecto, oh; que bellas eran…<p>

Seguía lloviendo, y la oscuridad ganaba una batalla más, miro de reojo la situación en el coche… el vehículo se movía con calma, el destino aún era desconocido para ella; papá parecía más distante de lo acostumbrado… con una idea poco favorecedora sus labios tristes lograron sonreírle mientras sus ojos permanecieron agonizantes y ante el gesto él no se inmuto, la miro unos segundos asintiendo, y su mirada y atención se perdió.

El coche se detuvo, el infierno… su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos poco a pocos perdieron la luz; la pequeña bajo del coche. La razones volaron por sus cabezas mientras era escoltada por su padre, subió las escaleras su maleta sujeta a su mano con fuerza… sus dedos blancos bajo la presión en el objeto.

En la cima, él paso una mano por su cabello… no fue una caricia dulce de un buen padre fue un gesto controlado y distante, la mujer sonreía, y su padre se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella lo observo entendiendo enseguida, la dejaba.

-"¿Papi?"

Su rostro se arrugo, pero él no volvió; solo subió a su vehículo sin mirarla… "no se supone que los padres dejen solos a sus hijos" gritaba su mente. Se alejo de la sombra la de mujer mayor corriendo sin bajar ni un solo escalón, y sin importarle la lluvia.

-"¡Papi, espera! ¡No me dejes!"

No se detuvo, en cambio el vehículo empezó alejarse de ella.

-"¡Papi, te quiero!"

Un brazo la regreso, acomodándose en su hombro y descendiendo a su pecho como rastre.

& & & & & &

¡AHORA!  
>Su mente divago un segundo; pero ahora podía ver el rostro de Lex, su hermano, la persona que penetro su carne con el frio metal de aquella daga tirada a unos metros en el piso.<p>

-"¿Para qué?"  
>-"Te convertías en mí"<p>

& & & & & &

¡ANTES!  
>Muchos días aguardo cerca de una ventana en espera de su liberación, deseando ver la silueta de su padre buscándola para regresar a casa… Pero no llego y cuanto más tiempo pasaba su fe se iba perdiendo.<p>

Por las noches la única cosa que podría calmarla era una vieja caja de música con una bailarina danzando en círculos…

En aquel lugar siempre parecía llover, las otras niñas siempre se veían tan tristes y perdidas, tanto o más que ella.

-"¡Nooooo!"

Supo que llego la caja de música atrás, lo siguiente que supo fue que sus manos estaban sujetas con correas al igual que su cabeza.

-"Ya querida"

Murmuro poniéndose detrás de ella aquella mujer, posando su mano sobre su cabeza… Tess, se agito en el asintiendo jalando sus ataduras sin conseguir liberarse, su corazón latía tan frenético.

-"Estará bien mi niña; pronto veras que esto es solo por tu bien…"

Antes de hacer nada paso su mano por la cabeza pelirroja de la pequeña con un suave movimiento, sus ojos eran compasivos pero su alma no lo era.

-"Ya, el dolor y tu pena desaparecerá en cuanto la abuela te ayude… esos feos recuerdos de abandono te dejaras y tu mente podrá enfocarse en lo que…"

Quito la mano y sonrió, asintiendo.

-"En lo que es verdaderamente importante… Lutessa eres muy, muy especial para mí"

Se acerco a la silla y se inclino para mirar a la pequeña niña, su mirada llena de maldita e hipócrita misericordia.

-"Lo sabes, mi niña…"  
>-"¡Por favor!"<p>

Rogo la pequeña, sus labios apenas se movieron, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos.

-"Oh, solo yo sé que es lo mejor para ti"

Se levanto rápidamente, aturdiendo los ojos cansados de Tess… y entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos una luz roja sobre su cabeza empezó a borrar cada detalle.

La niña solo pudo gritar mientras cada cosa que conoció desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

& & & & & &

El dolor se acumulo en su pecho…

Pasó su mano en un movimiento miedoso por el rostro de su mejor amiga, la única que tendría; después de una vuelta su mano logro un ritmo, y un control… y su temblor seso, la caricia se volvía más afectuosa de ida y vuelta entre mechones negros y la copa del rostro.

Se percato sin interés en los pasos detrás de ella concentrada en el cadáver a sus rodillas. No había un mañana, moriría… todo había acabado, y solo pudo gemir.

Aquel desconocido rubio se inclino detrás de ella murmurando algo difícil de distinguir, la joven movía su atención a la mano muerta y a la pulsera en ella.

-"Se la regale a Megan por su cumpleaños"

Logro una sonrisa amarga y llorosa mientras sus dedos movían sutilmente la pulsera sin quitarla de la muñeca, otra caricia; él concentro su mirada en ella.

-"Era mi mejor amiga"

Su nariz hizo un áspero ruido.

-"Bromeaba diciendo que la llevaría puesta hasta el día que muriera"

Y lo había hecho, la conservo hasta morir… entre el dolor la pelirroja intento quitarla del cuerpo muerto, sus manos temblaban sin conseguir librar el brazalete.

-"Tranquila, tranquila…"

El rubio chasqueo la lengua soplando con sus dientes para calmarla.

-"Yo te ayudo"

Metió sus manos entre las de Tess, y procedió a quitar la pulsera… al librar la levanto ofreciéndola.

-"Toma"

Su voz era gentil y agradable ante el oído de la pelirroja, casi lograba olvidar el dolor, ¡no! El dolor permaneció ahí, tomo la pulsera y oprimió los ojos sollozando cada vez más fuerte. Los fuertes brazos la sujetaron en un cálido abrazo mientras la voz masculina murmuraba suave a su oído.

-"Lo siento"

Su cabeza metida en el hueco del cuello del hombre, su nariz inhalo profundamente en busca de algo de aire y logro captar ese aroma extraño y perfecto de la piel bronceada, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de tipo.

-"Lo siento mucho"

Volvió a repetir con sinceridad haciéndola gemir nuevamente tan fuerte.

& & & & & &

Su nombre fue Oliver, Oliver Queen el primer hombre que logro amar, o que parecía amar.

Rubio, atractivo, poderoso y divertido… logro hacerla reír, la hizo sentir viva, y amada de una forma que no pensó que podría sentirse; ese era él.

¡Ollie!

& & & & & &

¡AHORA!  
>La mirada de Lex fue cruda, su barbilla aun tenía una mancha negra pero el líquido más visible estaba en sus dedos…<p>

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"  
>-"30 segundos"<p>

Lex abrió la boca entre un balbuceo enfermo.

-"¿Qué voy a recordar?"

Su vida se escapaba por aquella herida, Tess exhalo negando en un movimiento de su cabeza como respuesta pensando que era lo único que conseguiría hacer hasta que sus labios lograron responder enseguida.

-"Nada"

& & & & & &

¡ANTES!  
>Esos ruidos fueron tan nauseabundos…<p>

Fue un gemido, un gemido demasiado familiar para ignorar, entro con cautela a la habitación con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y sus ojos picando ante la imagen frente a ella… "Todos te lastiman, ¿verdad Tess?" murmuro su cabeza cruelmente, frente a ella estaba Oliver, su Oliver… teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer rubia. Tess recordó haberla visto antes, quien era esta mujer la camarera o no una azafata.

Algo se rompió en su interior, y un bufido hizo suficiente ruido para advertir a los amantes en la cama.

Ahora tienes toda la atención, pensó con un gesto de horror ante la mirada de rubio.

-"Tess"

Oliver se aparto de la rubia y se puso torpemente los pantalones mientras balbuceaba.

-"No es…"

Ese fue el momento, tenía dos opciones desplomarse frente a él… ser la mujer derrotada o abstenerse a la debilidad… ser más fuerte que jamás fue y sobrevivir al idiota cerdo frente a ella.

-"Pues, si es obvio…"

Lo corto con voz fría y convincente.

-"En realidad, quieres probar esa línea Oliver"

Rio amargamente, sus ojos gemían… tenía el corazón roto pero su posee dura lograba un buen efecto ante la situación que enfrentaba.

-"Sabes, había escuchado por todas partes que no podías mantener tus pantalones arriba… pero mierda Queen, no creí que fueras de los que cogen a cualquier puta en el camino"

-"¡Hey!"

La rubia que se colocaba el sujetado protesto frunciendo el ceño, miro a Oliver en busca de algo de apoyo… pero el multimillonario no estaba prestando atención.

-"¡Mercy!"

Hablo Oliver, Tess negó con una sonrisa feroz… esa fue la última petición de rubio antes de que comenzara una discusión, se dijeron palabras hirientes y… todo acabo, en cuanto la pelirroja salió de la habitación supo que no volvería a verlo, y eso le dolió muy adentro.

El primer hombre al que le dio entrada en su corazón, y… el hombre que lo rompió en pedazos por su puta polla promiscua.

Otro recuerdo desafortunado…  
>(TBC)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Nada, solo… mi unico personaje femenino favorito en toda la historia de Smallville fue Tess Mercer (¡Lutessa Lena Luthor!), no soy una loista -no desde de 2008-; un intento desesperado supongo; no soy buena en los One-short y nunca lo sere, y sé que clois manda, como podria olvidarlo.

Pero pensando en un comentario de Kiara-Lane sobre las variadades de parejas posible e imposibles de Smallville desee escribir algo de mi propio gusto,-no se equivoquen, no hay nada Cless, solo lo que nos mostro Smallville y no estoy hablando de LUTHOR y KENT (10X10,10X17)- …centrado en Tess Mercer y su Final en Smallville.

& & & & & &

_"Never thought you'd make me perspire.__  
>Never thought I'd do you the same…<em>__

_…Close up the hole in my vain…___

_…Me and my valuable friend__  
>can fix all the pain away<em>_  
>So before I end my day<em>_  
>Remember<em>__

_..My sweet prince__  
>you are the one<em>_  
>My sweet prince<em>_  
>you are the one…<em>__

  
>"My Sweet Prince" interprete <strong>Placebo.<strong>

Capitulo 2 : ¡EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCI!  
>HACE UN MINUTO…<p>

Su cuerpo se inclino en el inmenso dolor, exhalo con la boca bajando su mirada atónita a la herida en su abdomen.

-"Te convertías en mí"

Oh dios, pensó con una sonrisa de burla a la incongruencia de la respuesta; oprimió sus labios y subió su mano directo a rostro de Lex, sus dedos acariciaron la copa de su rostro.

-"Es demasiado tarde"

El liquido oscuro quedo ahí, marcado con sus dedos.

**-"Clark ya lo hizo"**

& & & & & &  
>AHORA…<p>

-"…no existirá para ti"

Lex seguía ahí acaba de apretar la mandíbula después de la gran revelación. Los segundos se volvieron tan lentos…

¡CLARK!

Estaba muriendo…

& & & & & &  
>ANTES…<p>

¡Te tengo!

Observo al moreno sonreír, su nerviosismo estaba tatuado en su rostro y es que por más acostumbrado que estuviera a mentir su rostro, y cuerpo eran tan honesto y transparente.

"Mientes terriblemente "pensó fingiendo comprarle la mentira.

-"Bueno, tan terrible como fue, espero que esta experiencia nos haya traído más cerca"

Observaba el suelo como si leyera una línea bien planificada, subió la mirada y supo que aquella solo era parte del acto… para atrapar a Clark Kent; pero ahí fue donde termino, lo que planeaba decir a continuación era de verdad, ¿planificado o no?.

-"Normalmente no me hablo a…"  
>Embozo una sonrisa rápida y acomodo sus palabras.<p>

-"Bueno, a nadie en realidad"

La ultima tan cercar había sido Oliver y; él fue quien le enseño a ocultarse… Nadie era justo.

-"Entiendo que lo que me dices, sobre qué quieres mantener tu pasado en privado. Si crees que voy a contarle a alguien tu secreto… te prometo que no lo haré"

Tan jodidamente honorable, ¿no es cierto? …nunca dudo en ello. Sonrió mirándolo fijamente, Clark era demasiado bueno para ser cierto tenía que haber algo mal ahí medito, confundida por lo que él era.

-"Lex tenía razón sobre ti, Clark. No hay ningún hueso mal en tu cuerpo"

Y eso era algo frustrante en sus momentos, y aterrador en otros… como ahora.

-"Toda mi vida he tenido que tratar con gente abusiva, gente que se llevó mi esperanza"

Sentía un golpe de confianza, dio un paso más cerca de él.

-"Pero cuando estoy cerca de ti…"

Y nunca había sido tan sincera en su vida… ni se había sentido tan transparente y frágil emocionalmente; o por lo menos no desde hace tanto.

-"Algo, me hace sentir a salvo"  
>-"Estoy contento de que estés bien…será mejor que regrese al Planeta"<p>

Oh, ella se abría y él se cerraba… así debió sentirse Lex, mientras creía ser salvado estaba tan atrapado en la farsa de Clark, tenía que quedarse para verlo tomar un camino aparte ocultándose como era costumbre.

-"No quisiera que pensaras que no me tomo mi trabajo en serio"

Siendo hipócrita; y Clark se alejo con esa sonrisa que solía dar para todo el mundo, nada especial.

& & & & & &  
>ANTES…<p>

Un cuerpo cálido atado a ella fue lo que la despertó… no había sentido tal conexión física desde hace mucho; abrió los ojos lentamente aturdida parte de su visión era algo nebulosa, y cansada… pero, su caballero sin armadura estaba ahí, mirando al horizonte, moreno, alto y guapo. Por un momento se pregunto si era real pero en cuanto su visión se amplio y su oído pudo percibir la personas deambulando heridas, el sonido de la sirenas y la calla donde el autobús había terminado dramáticamente su recorrido.

-"Creo que esta debe ser mi parada"

Sus labios no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ligera… aquellos ojos verde cielo estaba enfocados a ella y el borde de su labio dibujo una sonrisa; reconoció su rostro por lo menos ahora… Clark Kent el mayor misterio del Universo, el dolor de cabezas de Lex y la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

Ahí sujetándola y poniéndola a salvo.

& & & & & &  
>AHORA…<p>

Gimió, todo se volvió más frio y el segundo siguiente le regalaba la perdida de la conciencia… otro recuerdo flotaba en su mente.

Cuando segundos quedaban antes de morir.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Nada, solo… mi unico personaje femenino favorito en toda la historia de Smallville fue Tess Mercer (¡Lutessa Lena Luthor!), no soy una loista -no desde de 2008-; un intento desesperado supongo; no soy buena en los One-short y nunca lo sere, y sé que clois manda, como podria olvidarlo.  
>Pero pensando en un comentario de Kiara-Lane sobre las variadades de parejas posible e imposibles de Smallville desee escribir algo de mi propio gusto,-no se equivoquen, no hay nada Cless, solo lo que nos mostro Smallville y no estoy hablando de LUTHOR y KENT (10X10,10X17)- …centrado en Tess Mercer y su Final en Smallville.<p>

& & & & & &__

_"Lips are turning blue__  
>a kiss that can't renew…<em>__

_…sing for absolution__  
>I will be singing<em>_  
>falling from your grace…"<em>

"Sing For Absolution"interprete **Muse.**

Capitulo 3 : ¡UN SOLO RESPIRO!

¡MINUTOS ANTES!  
>Contemplo la puerta durante unos segundos, y armándose de todo el valor que pudo la abrió lentamente… él estaba ahí, lo sintió en todo el ambiente, pero ella tenía un plan… tenía su mano lista con la toxina que salvaría la identidad de Clark y su destino, tenía que protegerlo aunque eso la arriesgara, su mirada permaneció fija mientras se abrían en totalidad la puertas del despacho principal de Luthorcorp.<p>

Camino directo al escritorio, la silla estaba de espaldas pero todo en ella supo que era Lex, su hermano viendo la aurora violeta/rosada del apocalipsis junto en la ventana. Tomo aire mirando unos segundos al suelo.

-"Algo me dijo que te encontraría aquí… Peine el laboratorio y vi lo que paso"

Sus oídos lo escucharon respirar hondo, acompañado con el latido de su propio corazón.

-"Largo tiempo, hermanita"

Fue girando en su silla hasta quedar frente a ella con esa mirada jactanciosa.

-"¿Siempre supiste?"

La ira de la pelirroja fue aumentando ante esa mirada, el hijo de puta…

-"¿Por qué crees que te reclute, y te trate como mi propia carne y sangre?"  
>-"Tu me usaste"<br>-"Semántica"

Lex se levanto del su escritorio directo a ella.

-"Yo diría que el viejo querido fue el que hizo la mayor parte del abuso; ¿o no? …"

Estaba directo frente a ella ahora.

-"…Me imagino que la bala en su pecho responde esa pregunta, eh?"

Y qué, esta era la parte de la confrontación donde se revelan los más oscuros pecados existidos. Tess tomo todo su autocontrol, y cerro la distancia entre ellos.  
>-"El no quería nada más que tenerte de vuelta"<br>-"¿Y tú que quisiste, Tess?"

Bajo la mirada entre los pensamientos… repasando todas las cosas que siempre deseo, familia, amor, un lugar donde ella encajara… pero ahora solo le importaba una cosa.

-"Algo que nunca voy a tener"  
>-"¿Clark?"<p>

Ella rio internamente… ¡sí, quizás en otra vida!  
>Aunque esa pronta conclusión parecía más la respuesta de Lex ante su pregunta pensó Tess, después de todo él siempre quiso algo de Clark que nunca tuvo, y quizás aún lo deseaba.<p>

-"Redención"

Subió la mano directo a acaricia la mejilla de Tess, el primer toque de sus dedos lanzo un largo y extraño escalofrió, y antes de que se acostumbrara a él giro su mano y la alcanzo en su abrazo, la millones de sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo ante ese gesto de hermandad de Lex.

-"Te amo, hermanita"

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía?  
>Tess frunció el ceño con los ojos muy abiertos deseando que su corazón no se agitara en emoción ante el cariño de un hermano recién encontrado, Lex no era capaz de amar tuvo que recordarlo ya cuando era demasiado tarde y el frio metal la atravesó.<p>

& & & & & &  
>¡ANTES!<p>

-"Cuando creía que mi vida estaba acabada, me diste una razón para seguir adelante…"

Estaba parada frente al espejo dando su último mensaje a Lex Luthor. No volvería a jugar con ella, no sería usada más.

-"No sería quien soy sin ti. Confiaba en ti"

Oprimió sus labios conteniendo toda esa emoción que amenazada con salir.

-"Porque te respetaba…"

-"He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Lo has visto con tu propios ojos, y al parecer, con los míos"

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero consenso su voz firme.

-"Pero ya no más"

Cerró los ojos, las lagrimas se estaba acumulando, y la ira inicio… todo lo que una vez sintió por Lex poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en odio, deseaba vengarse, destruirlo por hacerla confiar nuevamente para solo ser engañada.

-"Espero que veas con mucha atención, cómo tus cuentas bancarias se cierran, cómo pierdes todo contacto con el mundo exterior, cómo tu vida desaparece ante tus ojos"

Mordió sus labios, y movió sus manos al relicario con dedos torpes, y lo abrió…

-"Adiós Lex"

Y termino, sus dedos cerraron la conexión entre ella y Lex Luthor, la señal se fue y supo que todo acabo entre ellos.

-"Te quise, Hijo de Puta"

Observo fijamente su reflejo, sus ojos le picaban ante el llanto… aun no lograba derramar esas lagrimas solo estaban ahí en sus ojos determinándose a ser más fuerte, de pronto unos pasos en el corredor revelaron a un visitante, giro evitando que el rubio multimillonario la viera llorar, débil… nadie más la vería así, y nadie más la heriría.

Era una promesa que se había hecho desde hace tiempo, y que por más que se endurecía no lograba cumplir.

-"Mercy"

Sigue lo planeado, pasó su mano por su nariz y conservo su control.

& & & & & &  
>¡AHORA!<p>

Jadeo, esto parecía alentarse… Sus ojos se encofinaron, frio… y ya no sintió el cuerpo solo el apago masivo.

& & & & & &  
>¡Flashazos!, miles de recuerdos rebotaron en su mente… cuando era niña siempre se pregunto si vería pasar su vida ante sus ojos cuando muriera, y ahora tenía su respuesta… echa de un collage de momentos, algunos pedazos muy borrosos, y otro tan claros tomando turnos, en los milisegundos que le quedaba a su cuerpo por morir por completo.<p>

Se sentó mejor en la cama de hospital, su cuerpo aun estaba algo adolorido… su cabello cubría un poco de su rostro.

-"Señor Luthor"

Él permaneció parado en los pies de la cabecera, usando una camisa de seda purpura, pantalones oscuros y un abrigo muy caro… sus manos metidas en los bolsillos con una mirada amistosa bien manejada.  
><em><br>"Hace dos años, tu equipo de investigación estaba en Sudamérica… recogiendo muestras de enfermedades para Luthorcorp. Cuando una explosión destruyo vuestro campamento, Y fuiste dejada por muerta"__  
>"LEX SALVO MI VIDA"<em>_  
><em>  
>-"¡Hey!"<p>

Oliver se aproximo a ella, moviéndose gateando por el piso de madera, estaba muy oscuro… Tess estaba sentada sujetando sus piernas con sus manos recargada en la pared, sus ojos estaba algo rojos.

-"Mercy, está bien"

Movió su mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja, sus hermosos ojos marrones clavados en ella sin perder ningún detalle.  
>Choco su boca con la de ella, empezando un beso… se acomodo más cerca, en movimiento su cuerpo prensando el cuerpo femenino, sus manos su unieron. Ella devoro el labio inferior apetecible del rubio, una mano tomo el borde de la camisa verde crudo del millonario y la tiro hacia arriba.<p>

& & & & & &

El destello se fue, y regreso la cara de Lex…  
>Sensaciones sin imágenes, labios suaves, y textura deliciosa, un increíble besador, su mano se mueve tocando piel hasta toparse con una extraña marca… una cicatriz en aquella piel impermeable.<p>

"Y tú necesitas a alguien que venga y te salve"

"Lee tu propio periódico Tess. Con la ayuda de cierta encantadora reportera, el borrón se ha convertido en el nuevo mesías de la humanidad"

"Tal vez te liberaste de los chips, pero cada segundo que te consume el odio es otro segundo en el que él te está controlando. No sigas siendo una víctima"

"No he hecho algo así desde, bueno… desde que mi esposa murió. Solía gustarle que le cantara"

"Hay veces en las que deseo volver atrás… a esas puestas de sol en Santorini… tu pescas, y tu grandes sueños para cambiar el mundo. Cuando podía confiar en ti"

"Puedes vivir finalmente la vida. De la que estas tan asustada para tan si quiera soñarla… CONMIGO"

"No es lo que me hubiera imaginado si llegaba a encontrar a una mujer en esta isla"

"¿Tienes un abrazo para tu padre perdido hace tiempo"

"Tú sabes de echo te estoy salvando"

Y todo se fue, su último aliento… todo desapareció.  
>¡Murió!<p> 


End file.
